La casa correcta
by Gaheller Saberhagen
Summary: Ron termina en Slytherin y pese a que las cosas no le van muy bien descubre que, después de todo, esa es la casa correcta para él


_Este fic participa en el reto "House Swap!" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación._

_Rowling no tuvo valor para mandar a Ron a Slytherin, yo si, pero nadie me da dinero por eso :( _

_..._

**_La casa correcta_**

**_..._**

Estoy seguro que el chico en estos momentos debe estarse dando de cabezazos contra la mesa, eso lo supuse desde que aparecí, junto al resto de sus cosas, en un dormitorio de piedra sobre un bonita y mullida cama cuyo cubrecama era color verde. No, no rojo y dorado; verde y plata.

Como me hubiera gustado verle la car al mocoso cuando el sombrero lo sorteó en Slytherin, porque ahí era donde yo me encontraba, en los dormitorios de primer año de los chicos de Slytherin. Pues como su mascota fui enviado allí al momento de su sorteo.

Sin duda iba a ser una estadía interesante esos siete años con el Weasley de turno, la verdad esperaba que hubiese ido a Gryffindor para así poder tener cerca a Potter, solo por si acaso.

Dormir en la misma habitación que Potter hubiera sido muy conveniente, pero no, el niño tenía que tener alma de víbora. Maldita suerte la mía.

Bueno, bien mirado estar cerca de los vastagos de tanto purista e hijos de mis ex colegas podía resultar muy útil para saber como van las cosas. Si... Ronald no la cago del todo al ser enviado a esta casa.

Lo único malo era que ahora compartiríamos cama con esos bastardos de Crabbe, Goyle, y lo peor: Malfoy, porque si hay algo pero que un Malfoy pretencioso como Lucius; es un Malfoy pretencioso pre adolescente como ese niño Draco.

**…**

No me sorprendió ver a Ronald acurrucado en un sofá cuando debería estar en su cama durmiendo. Tampoco me sorprendió ver a Snape riñéndolo por tonto, por dejarse intimidar, y por llenar su preciosa sala común con ese hedor a "Perdedor". Je, ese Severus no cambia, en el fondo se siente mal por el joven Weasley y detesta profundamente a esos tres abusones.

¿Quien mejor que él para saber cómo se siente estar en la mira de un puñado de idiotas?.

—Usted no es quien debe soportarlos —murmuro por lo bajo el agobiado niño apretando los puños a los costados de su cuerpo hasta que sus nudillos se tornaran blancos, mientras se dirigía a su habitación.

En realidad Severus si que lo sabe, pero no te va a dar palmaditas en la espalda, niño. Ni mucho menos abrazos.

Así no funcionan las cosas aquí.

**…**

Era muy temprano para cualquier persona normal, y aún más temprano para que Ronald Weasley estuviera en la sala común de Slytherin murmurando cosas inteligibles hacia un pergamino vacío. Lo vi llenarlo con caligrafía muy poco estética, vamos, un montón de mamarrachos y manchones que alguien con práctica en leer trazos y borrones calificaría como "la letra de Ron".

Después de eso vi al niño revisarlo con ojo critico para por fin arrugar la nariz y lanzarlo a la chimenea, la cual parecía gustosa de recibir ese pequeño alimento. Pude contar once veces este mismo proceso hasta que por la entrada un niño rubio hizo acto de presencia seguido de dos robustos compañeros. Ya estaban vestidos, arreglados y parecían sorprendidos de ver a Ronald empezar el duodecimo pergamino.

—Slytherin ha caído verdaderamente bajo… mira que aceptar a un Weasley —se quejó el rubio en voz alta ante sus sirvientes—. Debí dejar que mi padre me enviara a Durmstrang. Es mi deber informarle que la casa de Salazar ha tocado fondo ¿Qué sigue? ¿Sangresucias? —Hizo una cara de asco que sus acompañantes imitaron de una forma muy grotesca.

Desde el viaje en el Expreso de Hogwarts puedo decir que me gané el odio de esos chicos y tristemente tuve que comprobarlo cuando me tomaron por sorpresa por la cola.

Cuando quise darme cuenta me habían agarrado de la cola y ahora colgaba boca abaja chillando y retorciéndome tanto como me era posible para que me dejaran in. Ronald había dejado de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y apuntó con su varita el pecho de Malfoy.

—¡Suelten a Scrabbers! —Exigió.

"Sí, suelten a scrabbers", supliqué.

—¿O qué? me lanzaras chispitas con ese viejo palo?

Los orangutanes rieron y yo también hubiera reído si no estuviera colgado de cabeza en esta penosa situación. ¡Por esto odio a los niños!

—Apuesto a que esa cosa es mas vieja que Merlin y seguro perteneció a algún Weasley muerto. Heredar basura es una tradición muy Weasley según sé.

Pude ver como el niño apretaba la varita con mayor fuerza mientras el rubor le cubría las orejas. Signo inequívoco que Malfoy estaba en lo sierto.

Malfoy también lo noto y se relamió con gusto. Iba a atacar.

—Weasley, Weasley. Pobre de ti...

Pero Ronald no lo dejó continuar.

—Tienes razón. Esta es una reliquia que perteneció a mi tío abuelo. No es una varita nueva como la tuya porque es una reliquia. Apuesto a que ninguno de tus ancestros permitirían que si quiera mires sus varitas, es más, estoy seguro que tu padre no te ha dejado ni mirar su varita —fue un placer ver la cara de mini Malfoy contraerse con cada palabra que decía Ronald ¡Ese es mi amo!— Apuesto a que piensan que eres tan tarado que terminarías rompiendo una reliquia familiar.

¿Ronald siempre fue así de agresivo? ahora que lo pienso siempre que los gemelos le hacían alguna broma el se limitaba a sonreir y no a hacer un estropicio peor, incluso los cubría frente a su madre. Bien mirado tal vez les temiera, o tal vez no era capaz de comportarse así frente a su familia, pero con Malfoy era otra historia.

Ambas varitas se mantenían en alto, apuntando al pecho de su contrincante, los gigantones no sabían cómo actuar en esa situación.

—Esa vieja basura no se compara a mi varita de espino y pelo de unicornio —El chico ya no sonaba tan seguro. Ronald había conseguido hacerlo dudar.

—Apuesto a que hay muchas como esa, pero ninguna como esta. Me ha elegido a _mi,_ a pesar de ser una varita que ha tenido incontables magos como dueños —Eso obviamente era una mentira, la varita no lo escogió a él; fue su madre quien escogió esa varita para él.

No estaba presenciando un duelo de magos, estaba presenciando un duelo de ingenio, y también de buenos mentirosos, y Ronald había aprendido a mentir muy bien.

—Si estás tan seguro de eso, Weasley ¿Por qué no apostamos?.

Ronald se tensó, si su madre se enteraba se metería en problemas, además si perdía su varita…

Creí que el niño se iba a retirar para evitar la confrontación con Malfoy, hasta cuando lo vi sonreír. No entendí muy bien a que se debía esa risa, mi campo de visión no conseguía llegar hasta el punto que Ronald miraba fijamente. Les recuerdo que estaba colgado de cabeza.

Malfoy se giró para ver lo que sea que Ronald estuviera mirando, se giró nuevamente para encarar a su su contrincante lo que hizo fue evaluarlo con una ceja enarcada y su habitual mirada despectiva con la cual lo recorrió de pies a cabeza.

—¿Estás seguro, pobretón? ¿Sabes siquiera usar uno de esos?

—¿Miedosito?

—¡Jodete, Weasley! Yo no te tengo miedo.

—Entonces empecemos.

—Ese de ahí es el rey, se supone que debes derrocarlo, Weasley.

Cuando se retiraron hacia el lugar donde iban a tener su duelo me sentí lo suficientemente a salvo como para abrirme paso a mi libertad sin que esas bestias me aplastaran con el pie. Quería ir a la cocina pero la curiosidad me ganó y me detuve a echar un vistazo, y entonces vi a los dos chicos acomodándose en una esquina de la sala común.

Fue entonces cuando entonces supe el por qué de la extraña seguridad que manifestó Ronald. Y Malfoy no tardaría en hacerse una idea.

—No te tendré compasión solo porque eres pobre, y un principiante, Weasley.

"Oh, Malfoy. No tienes idea de lo que haces". Fue el ultimo pensamiento que le regalé al hijo de Lucius antes de escabullirme hacia las cocinas.

**...**

Después de la selección la noche anterior y con todo lo que había vivido cuando se encontró con Malfoy y sus "amigos" en el tren Harry pensó que debía preocuparse por Ron. Puede que terminara en la casa donde iban los supuestos magos oscuras -aunque a Harry, Ron le parecía más un amigo confiable que un loco obsesionado con artes oscuras-, no podía decir lo mismo de el resto de la casa. En especial cuando Percy se acercó a él justo después de dirigirlos hacia la sala común para decirle:

—He escuchado que te has hecho muy cercano a mi hermano, y sé que has escuchado cosas horribles de Slytherin, por favor no lo juzgues por haber quedado en esa casa. Ron es un gran chico y no creo que la vaya a tener fácil a partir de ahora.

Harry no supo como contestar así que se limitó a dar un asentimiento. Y bueno, él no dejaría solo al primer amigo que ha hecho en su vida.

Cuando se dirigía a la primera clase de la mañana y se encontró con el profesor Snape, ese hombre aterrador que no dejaba de darle miradas en el comedor, llevando a un chico que tenía el rostro bastante inflamado y amoratado, probablemente producto de los golpes. A Harry casi se le cae el alma al piso cuando lo reconoció.

Ese cabello era inconfundible.

—¡Harry! —Lo saludó eufórico.

—¿Ron? Pero... ¿qué pasó? —Oh, las sospechas de Percy eran mucho más graves.

—El muy tonto apostó contra mí en ajedrez mágico real —contestó con un tono bastante parecido al orgullo.

Muy seguramente los golpes fueron más graves de lo esperado, ¡Si ya lo dejaron tonto!

—Andando Weasley.

—Pero te golpearon.

—Bah, es un mal perdedor. Lo importnte es que yo tengo dos varitas ahora, y él tendrá que llorarle a su papá. Con suerte lo castigarán por el resto de su vida.

—Le informo, señor Weasley que el haber ganado ese jueguito no lo exime de su castigo.

—Bueno, pero gané. ¡Frente a la casa entera! Se lo pensará dos veces la próxima vez que se meta conmigo o con mi familia.

Snape bufó irritado.

—No tengo todo el día. Potter ¿No se le hace tarde para ir a clases? Si quiere hacer una visita al señor Weasley puede buscarlo en la enfermería a horas más adecuadas.

—¿Vendrás? —Por un momento Ron pareció creer que Harry lo rechazaría como hizo con Malfoy y bajó la mirada algo nervioso.

—¡Claro! —se apresuro a contestar Harry, al percatarse de la penetrante mirada del profesor de pociones añadió —: Después de clase.

—Tal vez Slytherin si es la casa correcta —le pareció escuchar mientras se alejaba acompañado por el jefe de casa, y Harry creyó ver en el hombre algo parecido a una sonrisa, pero... nah eso era imposible ¿Snape sonriendo? Apenas lo conocía del día anterior y Harry sabía que ese hombre no era de esos que se ríen.

Posiblemente él también había quedado tonto después de ver a Ron en ese estado.

Al menos su amigo ya no se preocuparía por ser un "Weasley más", al parecer había quedado en la casa correcta.

**...**


End file.
